


There's nothing that your mind can't do

by karxmels



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coworkers AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Human AU, KaraMel, No Angst, no slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karxmels/pseuds/karxmels
Summary: Kara is upset at work, Mon-El comes see what's going on, they become friends after despising each other.Mon-El comes up with a way to keep her happy everyday.Just fluff, no slow burn
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 26
Kudos: 62





	1. I'm helpless

**Author's Note:**

> this is NOT supposed to be a slow burn. Things are moving quite fast, yes, but that’s the intention. Sometimes people just click. Sometimes they don’t wait for something to push them together, because they have faith in themselves. THAT’s what I want to portrait. Hope you enjoy!

****_Monday._ ** **

She felt _terrible._ She felt terrible for not being able to help, for having only aggravated the situation, and for not knowing how to fix it. She felt terrible for being helpless, and she felt terrible for how much it was affecting her.

He had been watching her for a while. Not in a creepy way, though. Absolutely not. He was just concerned. Even though she was usually a pain in his ass, she had always been mostly upbeat _, (always overly energetic, in his opinion, to the point it got annoying),_ but, that day, it had been different.

That day she had been sitting at her desk, her head dropped against the surface bellow her, her hands tangled in her own hair. When she occasionally looked up, she would mutter something under her breath and squeeze her eyes shut, face palming or bringing a fist to her forehead every now and then, only to return to the same position she was before. She didn’t even come to his desk just to irritate him like she regularly did.

It was _weird._

He had been debating with his inner monologue. Should he go ask her? They were _almost_ like friends… except they weren’t. They had known each other for a long time, but they had always had a mutual feeling of animosity between them. They despised each other.

Most of the time.

Either way, he should go see what was up, right? She could be going through something hard, and, in that case, he knew better than anyone just how important having extra support was.

Regardless of how close they were, something didn’t sit right, so he stood up and approached her.

She didn’t know what she was expecting when she looked up, but it was definitely _not_ a cheerful Mon-El.

“Hey,” he interjected.

_Not today, satan._

“What has gotten you so down in the dumps today?” Kara simply raised her brows in response, waiting to hear his motive. Taking the hint, he let his shoulders fall in defeat. “C’mon, something’s clearly bothering you, and since none of your ‘amazing’ coworkers came see what’s going on, I took it as my responsibility to do so.” She groaned, resting her face on her desk once again.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she whined. “And I don’t need your pity.” He stood there, silent, watching her as he considered his options. He inhaled deeply, and sighed, blinking for a moment.

“Kara, please listen to yourself. You’re miserable. Let me hear you,” he said, surprised by the sincerity in his own voice. Taken aback, Kara lifted her head to search his eyes, looking for any trace of mischief. Finding none, a crinkle formed between her eyebrows in confusion.

“Fine. You sure about this?” She asked, face still scrunched up.

“Yes. Although I was just going to get some coffee, do you think you could come and tell me on the way? You know, to save some time?” She snorted at that, but, upon seeing his genuine expression, her eyes widened, realizing he had meant his question.

“You’re really serious?” He nodded, shrugging. She exhaled sharply in hopes of freeing the infuriation growing within her and keeping her temper at bay. “You’re insufferable,” she murmured, reaching for her purse. “Fine, let’s go.”

“Great!” He grinned, as he saw her stand up and walk past him.

****.** **

“Yesterday my sister and I had an argument,” she blurted out, after they were outside of the building. Mon-El turned to her, showing her that she had his attention, despite the sudden outburst. “I was going to surprise her at her place with some take out. I got there and she was at her table, working on a thesis she had to write. The thing is, she wasn’t even supposed to be taking care of this thesis, she offered to write it regardless of all of the work she already had piled up on her plate. When I saw her there, a cup of coffee in her hand, dark circles under her eyes, I couldn’t help but think that it wasn’t right. No one should overwork themselves like that. “

“Yeah, you’re right about that.”

“Thank you. But either way, I wasn’t going to tell her that. At least not at first. Only, when I approached her, all cheerful _and offering food,_ she just glimpsed at me and said it wasn’t a good time. I told her that I understood, but I had brought her dinner and would love it if she could spare just a few minutes with me.”

She paused, as they had just gotten to the cafeteria they were heading to. Mon-El pulled the door open, gesturing for her to go in. They ordered their beverages, and, as they waited near the counter, he nodded for her to continue.

“All I really wanted was for her to take a break. She said she really couldn’t stop, and she had her eyes glued on the computer the whole time. Then, my dumbass decided to go and tell her that she was overworking herself, and couldn’t even make some time for her own sister.” The barista suddenly called her name, so she went take her order. Soon after, his name was called as well.

Once they were all set to go, they exited the coffee shop, making their way back to work.

“I guess that was the last straw for her, she got really mad, yelled at me, called me selfish and unsupportive… amongst other things.”

“Kara, I’m sorry…” Kara took a sip of her coffee, and shook her head.

“Don’t be. I got defensive, and ended up yelling at her too. It wasn’t pretty, and I felt like crap as soon as I got home. I just hate fighting with her. She’s my best friend, you know?”

“Yeah, I get that.”

“Anyway, I messed up, and now I feel like a horrible person and the absolute worst sister.” Kara sighed, lips pursed, staring at the ground.

“Hey, no, don’t say that. You were just worried about her.” She raised her gaze to search for his. “Sure, you could have approached her differently, but it doesn’t make you a bad sister. I know how much you care about her; you wouldn’t hurt her on purpose.”

“That’s true. But it doesn’t change how bad I feel for what I said.”

“Then go and apologize. You both made mistakes, she’ll understand. As to the workaholic problem, you really need to help her see that it can be really bad for her health. She’s a doctor, right? She has to believe you. Tell her that hard work isn’t the only factor that builds productivity. The recipe for a balanced and productive work life is self-care, exercise, healthy eating habits, sleep, and time off. It’s no secret. Let her know that you’re just worried for her mental health. Let her know that you miss her. She’ll listen to you eventually.” Kara tilted her head, the warm cup in her hand, her furrowed eyebrows in contradiction with her amused smile.

“You know something, Mon-El? That was actually really good advice, I might even follow it,” she voiced, making them both chuckle. “Who knew you were capable of more than just pissing me off?” She slapped his shoulder, playfully.

“Hey! I’ll let you know that I’m much more than a provoking, pretty face.” She gaped at him, though the corners of her mouth wanted to break into a grin.

“Oh sure, you’re also obviously very modest,” she remarked. Mon-El shrugged as he sipped his own coffee, smiling sheepishly. They walked in silence for a few moments, noticing their surroundings, the cold wind enveloping them, the inner warmth provided by their hot drinks, the clear sky, brightened by the unblocked sun.

“Hey, how was that date you were going to… was it Friday?” he asked, as they approached their workplace. Kara grimaced visibly at his question. “I take it it didn’t go well.” _Nice one, Mon-El._

“It was Saturday, actually. The guy left without saying anything.”

“Ouch." He pursed his lips. "Well, it’s his loss. Guess he couldn’t handle someone so superior to him.” Kara’s brows rose, not expecting the compliment.

“You’re awfully kind today. Who are you, and what have you done to Mon-El?” He glared at her, but soon went back to smiling.

“I might find you infuriating, Kara, but I’m not blind. I doubt that a sensible, good guy, with no sight disability would leave you alone on a date.” Kara smiled shyly, staring once more at their feet.

“So, you’re saying I went on a date with a crazy, blind douchebag.” He snorted, and laughed heartily.

“Basically, yeah.”

“You and all these compliments. Didn’t see that coming.”

“Well, if you ever need someone to just… hype you up, you know who to look for.” He winked, jokingly. Kara chuckled, and bit her lower lip.

“Careful, I might hold you to it,” she voiced, lips stretching into a wide, teeth-showing smile.

****_Tuesday._ ** **

She walked joyfully towards into the building, feeling more carefree than she had ever since the weekend. She was just glad that everything had fallen into place again.

With that thought in mind, she stepped out of the elevator, her purse on her shoulder, both hands occupied with coffee cups, and a bright smile adorning her face.

She spotted Mon-El, leaning over his computer, focused on his work, typing uninterruptedly. She approached him, and dropped one of the coffees on his table, once she was standing right in front of him.

That seemed to get his attention, since his eyes moved hesitantly from the screen. His expression turned puzzled as soon as his gaze found hers.

“What’s this for?” he asked.

“To thank you. For your advice,” she clarified, but he still didn’t seem to catch why she was thanking him. “I talked to Alex, and… I think we’re going to be okay.” She released a breath she had been holding.

“Glad I could help,” he replied after sipping his coffee, raising the cup in a mock toast. She chuckled, shaking her head.

“Alright then, I gotta go get started on all that work,” she said, pointing at her desk, where a pile of files lay untouched. He just nodded in agreement, going back to his own errands.

As he drank his coffee, he stared blankly at his keyboard. Suddenly, his mind brought him back to events of the previous day.

_You and all these compliments. Didn’t see that coming._

_Well, if you ever need someone to just… hype you up, you know who to look for._

_Careful, I might hold you to it,_

An idea popped up in his mind.

He grabbed one of the sticky notes next to the computer, and started scribbling. He stared at what he’d wrote.

> _As promised, here’s your daily compliment: you bring the best coffee._

No, he couldn’t be that nice. Especially not to her. Reconsidering, with a smirk on his face, he added:

> _What are you trying to bribe me for?_

He saw her get up to go talk to someone close. He sneakily jogged to her desk, sticking the note on it. Who said you couldn’t have fun as a working adult?

She went back to her table, and noticed a yellow piece of paper. She grabbed it, lifting it closer to her face so she could read it properly.

> _As promised, here’s your daily compliment: you bring the best coffee. What are you trying to bribe me for?_

Her eyes immediately traveled to the one person who came to her mind. She noticed he was staring at her back, visibly amused. She shook her head once more, and mouthed: “are you serious?” He simply shrugged in response.

She wanted to be mad, but didn’t find the strength to. She laughed lightheartedly instead.

****_Wednesday._ ** **

That day she hadn’t been able to find her glasses anywhere. Knowing she couldn’t be late to work, she decided to use her contact lenses instead, despite how much she hated them.

Mon-El noticed, and, of course, it gave him a fantastic idea of what to write next.

He began to write down what he’d imagined, laughing alone as if he were the funniest person alive.

> _You have really pretty eyes. Shame they’re always throwing daggers at me._

Once more, he managed to sneak the note onto her table without her noticing. It felt really nice to have something like that to laugh about, and make their workplace less boring. Almost like an inside joke.

It felt as though, after over a year of working together, they had finally understood each other’s subtleties. As though, after one year of not getting why they were the way they were, they finally grabbed a handle of how each of them worked, and saw how well they could get along.

On the other hand, it was funny that, despite how long it took for them to come to such a realization, once they did, they took no time to break their prejudices and get to know each other. The speed and smoothness with which things were changing were surprising, but neither of them minded.

Kara’s eyes perked up at the sight of the familiar note lying innocently on her table. A small smile stretched her lips in anticipation. She read what he had wrote that time, and gaped at his words. _Daring._ She chuckled, once more, not having the heart to do anything else.

She grabbed the little note, and walked toward his desk.

“So, is this going to be a regular thing, then?” she asked, gesturing at the note in her hand.

“Well, unless you can list one good reason why it shouldn’t be, then, yeah,” he replied.

“Good point.” Neither of them was denying how much they enjoyed the new dynamics between them. It was fresh, fun, and light. They laughed more often, smiled more often, and the long exhausting workdays were getting much more bearable. It was obvious, even to them. “Wanna come with me, grab some coffee?”

“Sure!”

****_Thursday._ ** **

He’d always known she was attractive. He’d always seen her for what she was. The reason why he never really thought of making any kind of move was because, previous to that week, their interactions would basically summarize into teasing, bickering, angry glares and annoyed rolling of eyes.

He realized things had changed, nonetheless. The past few days — really few, in his perception —, they had gotten closer, had warmed up to each other. He certainly didn’t look at her the same way as he did before.

He wasn’t one to ignore evident facts, thoughts and emotions. He loathed cheesy clichés.

Girl meets guy. Girl hates guy. Guy and girl argue. Guy and girl become friends. They think about their feelings. They wonder if they could be something more. They wonder if it’s going to ruin their friendship. They dwell on the agonizing thoughts, neither making a decision.

_Gross._

No. Mon-El was very much aware of what he felt. He was very much aware of the “stolen glances”, the sheepish smiles, the constant laughter. He wouldn’t change it by the slightest.

He could confidently say, though, that he would definitely enjoy pursuing something else in terms of their relationship. And he’d be happy if nothing happened. He wasn’t going to try to play God and decide what would come next.

Whatever happened, happened.

Perhaps on account of his conviction that nothing awful could happen to them, he allowed himself to stare at her. As she walked in, he noticed her hair, her posture, her small smile, her outfit. Noticed how her pencil skirt hugged her body just perfectly. Noticed how, although she hadn’t gotten any more gorgeous than she had always been, he suddenly didn’t feel the need to roll his eyes or go back to work. He could admit he was staring, unabashedly. And it didn’t bother him at all.

Taking all of the notes he had made inside his head into consideration, he settled on what he would write next. _Screw caution._

She had always been more of a timid person. She would never be the first to show affection, never be the one to decide the terms, never make the first move.

Perhaps that was the reason why she had had such deceptions regarding her love life. She had almost given up by that point.

_Almost._

She was tired of being so prudent, she was tired of never daring, she was tired of denying her _very_ obvious feelings every time.

She needed to change tactics. Desperately.

She was sure that such a decision would not only impact her dating experiences, but also many other areas in her life.

She had nothing to lose.

Maybe that was the reason why, once she spotted his flashy note on her counter, reading:

> _Nice skirt! Do you think I could borrow it sometime?,_

she decided to spice things up a little — of course, only after enjoying the long seconds of laughter brought by his words.

> _Sure! You gotta flaunt those legs ;) ,_

was the reply she chose to write. She didn’t care if it was too insinuative, she was having way too much fun with the idea of flirting with a certain brunette.

She was also aware of the fact that her response could come out as teasing, instead of flirty. However, if that were the case, she was sure many other opportunities would be presented. _All in due time._

Once she saw him chuckling at her own note — which was pink, as opposed to his yellow ones — his expression utterly blithe, his cheeks darkening just the slightest bit, almost imperceptibly, she decided that it had been absolutely, unequivocally worth it.

****_Friday._ ** **

He couldn’t move. He felt as though there were pins and needles piercing his back.

On top of all the insane muscular pain he felt, he was just utterly exhausted. It was Friday, it had been a long week, he couldn’t get much sleep the night before — it wasn’t easy finding a comfortable position when his entire body was screaming at him for listening to his brother —, and he still had a lot of work to do.

_Thank God it was the end of the week._

Given the fact that he barely had energy to walk, he almost didn’t look up when a joyful Miss Danvers walked past his desk, dropping a cup of coffee for him without a word, beaming radiantly. He could only register her golden locks as she walked away, swinging freely behind her, for, unlike usual, she had opted to let them loose that day.

He smiled faintly as he grabbed the cup, appreciating the gesture. He took yet another sticky note from his table, and started scribbling out of habit.

> _I really like your hair._

As he saw her going to the printing place, he stood up and went over to her counter, placing the note softly on it.

She returned to her table, smiling widely once she spotted his little note. Her smile stretched even further as she read what he’d wrote, flattered, but it quickly faded once she reconsidered his words.

She stood up again, and approached him, his note between her fingers.

“No snarky remarks today?” she questioned, her confused frown giving way to an amused smile.

“No, not today,” he replied.

“Are you okay?” she asked, crossing her arms, worry lines appearing on her forehead.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just tired.” He returned her smile, albeit his was weaker. “It’s been a long week, and my dumbass allowed my little brother to drag me to his Jujutsu class yesterday. Terrible idea.” He cringed.

“Ouch, I’m sorry.” She mirrored his expression.

“Nah, it’s fine. I shouldn’t have agreed in the first place. The things we do for our siblings…” he shook his head, comically, making Kara chuckle in agreement. She changed her balance on her feet, gripping at her forearms more tightly.

“Listen, uhm…” She bit her lip. “My sister and I are having a movie night today. Her girlfriend is coming, and probably a few other friends too. I was wondering if you’d like to come.” She exhaled, readjusting her glasses. “I know you’re very tired and would probably like some rest, but I’d like to invite you anyway. Besides, who knows, maybe it’ll cheer you up and put a better ending to this week?”

“Sure, I’d like that,” he said, his smile large and genuine for the first time that day.

“Awesome. I’ll text you the address, be there at eight!”


	2. That boy is mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has some help plotting her come back ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara's uncharacteristically bold here ;)  
> hope you enjoy!

As dusk approached, Kara was able to gather everything she would need for the movie night, her sister having arrived beforehand to assist her.

Mon-El got there punctually, right after Alex’s girlfriend, Kelly, with a big smile on his face, hands shoved timidly into his pockets, something uncharacteristic.

James, Winn, Sam and Nia arrived not much later, and they soon began the movie session.

Everything went smoothly, albeit a bit uncomfortable, given the living room’s lack of space. Everyone was a little bit squeezed, and Kara, Mon-El and Winn ended up having to move to the floor. Even so, they all ended up having a lot of fun.

Kara didn’t miss the glances she exchanged with a certain someone, the little titters, the whispering silly jokes to each other throughout the movie. She was sure she wasn’t the only one to take notice.

As it got late at night, everyone bid their goodbyes, Mon-El being the only one left besides the Danvers sisters.

“I just want to thank you, for inviting me. You were right, this did put a nice ending to the week, and I’m a lot more relaxed,” he said, heading toward the door.

“Well, I’m glad,” she replied, leaning against the doorframe. They stayed like that for a while, in a comfortable silence, before he spoke again,

“Well, I’ll see you on Monday then.”

“See you,” she repeated, softly closing the door.

When she turned around, her smile still fixed on her face, she spotted her sister looking at her pointedly, arms crossed, and eyebrows raised.

“So…” Kara started.

“What’s it between you two?” Alex questioned, straight forward. Kara smiled tenderly, witnessing how her sister was always able to see right through her.

“Yeah, I like him. I like him a lot,” she confessed, letting out a timid chortle afterward. Alex’s disbelieving expression was what pulled her away from her daze.

“You what now?”

“What?” Alex shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry. You’re telling me you’re into a guy, and it was _that_ easy to get the truth out of you?”

“Would you prefer if I had lied instead?”

“I didn’t have to _make_ you realize your feelings? I didn’t have to coarse you into admitting them to me? I didn’t have to go out of my way until you ended up actually having to go talk to him?” Kara shook her head, laughing.

“Sorry, Alex, not this time.”

“Wow. Sounds like someone _finally_ grew up.” They stared at each other smiling, until they broke into heartfelt chuckles. “Tell me about him, then.” They moved to sit on the couch.

“Hm, let me think... we sort of hated each other at first.”

“Ah, the classic enemies to lovers trope.” Kara rolled her eyes, but bit her lip to contain her amused smile.

“Then he was the one who helped me after you and I fought.”

“Oh, so he was the friend who gave you all the useful advice?”

“Uh-huh.” She nodded. “Anyway, so, after that, we sort of hit it off, and spent more and more time together at work…”

“And…?”

“I’m pretty sure we’ve been flirting for the past few days.”

“You’re… pretty sure?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just hard to imagine you flirting with someone you hated at work, and not even being shy about it,” the brunette said, making them snicker.

“The craziest part is, it’s been super fun. Not once did I feel hesitant or embarrassed. Things just… flowed.”

“That’s incredible. Things shouldn’t be hard when it comes to love.” Kara made a face upon the use of the word. “C’mon, you know what I mean. Maybe the reason why it felt so right is because it could turn into something special.”

“I’m not denying that, it’s just… slow down a little, I mean, I don’t even know what I’ll do to get him to wake up and make a move.”

“Maybe he doesn’t need to.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, if you say you’ve been ‘flirting’, and you feel like you know him well enough, you could make the first move. Why wait?” Kara considered her words for a few seconds, a crinkle between her brows.

“Maybe you’re right… I mean, I do feel like he’s not the kind of guy to make things awkward in case he doesn’t want anything, but he’s also just super funny and cute, and if it worked out, it’d be… it’d be pretty great,” she said, her lips stretching bashfully.

“There you go! Then ask him out!”

“Yeah, I think I will…” She grinned. “How do I even do it, though? I don’t think I’ve ever asked anyone out.”

“How did all of this even start?”

“Well, after he came ask what was going on that day, we went get some coffee, and he was being really nice, I found it weird, we talked some more, he asked about my date the other day, I told him how it went, he kept being very kind and I teased him for it, he said that if I ever needed a compliment, he’d be there,” Kara shot, in one breath.

“So, you’ve magically discovered that you don’t hate each other, and became besties in a week’s time?”

“Less than that.”

“Woah, okay.”

“And I wouldn’t call him my ‘bestie’. That’s sort of cringy.”

“Alright, whatever. What next?”

“Well the next day he left a note on my desk with a compliment, and he did it every day this week.”

“Cute. Do you have the notes?”

“Uhm, yeah, hold on.” Kara had kept them in her purse. She stood up to fetch them, while Alex grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses, for things were starting to get interesting. “Thank you,” she said, as Alex handed her one of the glasses.

“Can I see them?” Alex enquired, gesturing at the little papers Kara was holding.

“Sure, yeah.” She extended her hand, Alex taking the small stash of yellow paper.

“You’re right, these definitely sound like you guys have got something going on.”

“Told you.”

“Why’s this one so… simple? I mean compared to the others, where he’s a bit more… exasperating?” Alex showed her one of the notes, smirking.

“Oh, this one’s from today. He said he was really tired from the long week. Plus, his brother took him to some work out class yesterday, so he was pretty worn out…”

“Gotcha. You know, even with his teasing comments, he seems genuinely really sweet.”

“Yeah, he is.” The corners of her lips gently twitched up once more.

“And to think if I had told you a year ago that you’d be asking me for advice on how to jump him, you’d have sent me to the doctor to check if I was thinking clearly.”

“Alex!” Kara exclaimed, heat rising to her cheeks. “You’re not exactly helping either.”

“Alright, alright.” The older woman suppressed her amusement. “What if you ask him out with little notes like his?” Kara raised her head, pondering.

“That’s not a bad idea.”

“Then, when you two have kids, you can tell ‘em that’s how mom and dad got together, and it’ll be the all-time favorite family story.” Kara’s blood rushed at full speed to her face, which turned crimson in a matter of seconds.

“Alex- I swear- you!” she stammered, before sending a pillow speeding in Alex’s direction.

Despite their characteristic sisterly bantering, their evening was filled with joy and laughter. They had a good, very much needed, sister time together, while plotting the course that the next week’s events would take.

****_Monday._ ** **

She had made sure to get to work earlier, so she would be there before him. It wasn’t crowded or noisy yet, and she enjoyed the calmer environment.

She dropped her things on her desk, pulling her chair out to sit, before opening her drawer to reach for her post-it stack. Taking one, she leaned over her table, looking for a pen. Once she found it, she began writing.

> _Ha! Bet you to it! Here’s your daily compliment: You’re great company. Except most of the time when you’re a pain in my ass._

She smiled, proudly. It was still the first day of the week, everyone dreaded coming to work, so she would keep it discreet for the time being.

_Not for long though, hopefully._

He had been balancing his bag, a pile of files and a cup of coffee in each hand when he stepped out of the elevator. _Why hadn’t he stopped by the building to “unload” before running for coffee, like usual?_ He rushed to his desk and let his things fall on top of it.

He was about to approach Kara when a glint of pink caught his attention from under his belongings. He laid his own cup on the table, freeing one of his hands, and tugged at the paper, managing to release it from its place.

His lips formed a smile as soon as he read its content. He bit his lip to suppress his grin.

“So, this is how it’s gonna be then,” he uttered, once he was face-to-face with a particular smiling blonde, holding her note close to her nose.

“I’m sorry, what?” She laughed, shaking his hand away from her face.

“You stole my thing,” he said, feigning rage.

“Yeah, I did. What’re you gonna do about it?” she asked, entertained, leaning her weight on her hand rested on the surface below her. His face was inches from hers, both their gazes narrow, with playful defiance.

(Yes, they did get lost in each other’s eyes at some point, but neither would admit to being guilty of such a cliché move.)

Without moving an inch, he shoved her the cup he had brought her, defeated.

“It’s alright. It can be _our_ thing,” he mumbled, one of the corners of his lips stretching into an impish smile. She grinned at his words, gently taking the coffee from his hands, and walked away, not before granting him a coy wink.

****_Tuesday._ ** **

That day, neither had gotten there early enough to catch the other with coffee, so Mon-El suggested that they just go get it together, to change atmospheres for a bit.

Kara was amazed at how much she was enjoying spending time with him. It was almost as though they had needed all those months of mutual repugnance in order to come closer.

She hated to admit it, but it really did feel like a cheesy rom com.

He was cracking dumb jokes that would sometimes elicit a roll of eyes, others make her stomach ache from laughing so much.

He was pushing or poking her in a teasing manner, and she’d feel her cheeks burn from smiling so much.

He was laughing and grinning, and all she could think of was how much she wanted to see that more often, how much she wanted to be the reason why it happened.

She had never really noticed how beautiful his smile truly was. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he didn’t smile in her presence that much before, yet recently she couldn’t help from feeling thoroughly intoxicated by it.

_She needed to see more of it._

With that in mind, once she was back at her desk, she started scribbling her next praising.

He had just come back from the copy room, when he spotted her pink message with neat handwriting.

> _You’ve got a beautiful smile. Shame you always ruin it with your devious smirks._

He chortled at the writings, and smirked slightly.

 _What was that girl up to?_ He lifted his eyes to meet hers, finding them already fixed on him.

“Just like that,” she mouthed.

It was him who winked this time.

_Boy, was he screwed._

****_Wednesday._ ** **

She had been concentrating on her work when the sight of him approaching caught her attention.

CatCo didn’t have an overly strict dress code, per se, but still everyone usually showed up dressed formally. Nothing too fancy or out of the ordinary, just regular work clothes.

It was extremely rare to see people wearing sweats, hoodies or sportswear there. Although not prohibited, it was frowned upon.

Perhaps that was the reason why her eyes were immediately drawn to him once he got there in a green, not so subtle, Hulk hoodie. Yes, the superhero.

His face certainly didn’t look that thrilled. His shoulders were tense, his hair was tousled, his forehead, eyebrows and eyes were strained in a prominent frown, and _he was wearing glasses_. He had mentioned that he wore them only when he was having a frustrating day, for he knew that in such case he would not have the energy to force his vision, yet she had never witnessed it with her own eyes.

_He looked hot, nonetheless._

She shook her head to silence her _debatably_ inappropriate thoughts.

Despite his miserable look, she didn’t have it in herself to contain her entertained laughter.

“Here you go,” he uttered, handing her the coffee.

“Thank you.” She smiled.

“Sorry if it’s kind of cold.” He gave her a half smile, scratching the back of his neck. She shrugged it off, still amused.

She hoped he didn’t get too angry with the note she dropped on his table when he went away.

He had made the decision to not let the _slight incident_ set the tone for the entire day. He needed to do something about his mood, or he would end up taking it out on others. With that in mind, he returned to his desk after going talk to James about his deadlines, and caught sight of her familiar note.

_Seemed like someone was already going to take care of improving his temper for him._

> _Nice hoodie! Do you think I could borrow it sometime?_

He smiled at her reference, and laughed heartily. _That girl was going to be the death of him._ She had made her way into his mind and heart, unannounced, and he didn’t want her to ever leave. He decided to write a reply, as she had done the week prior.

> _Dropped coffee all over my shirt. This was the only thing I had in my car. But sure, you can borrow it anytime. (Not sure what you’d be flaunting though! ;) )_

Suddenly the image of Kara wearing only his hoodie flooded his brain. He closed his eyes shut, trying to shake the picture away.

 _Damn, he was convinced that girl would look_ incredible _wearing pretty much anything._

He shook his head, rubbing his forehead. His thoughts insisted on going back to her and her perfect figure, despite his strong effort to direct them anywhere else.

_She was much too gorgeous for her own good._

He gave her the note anyway.

Her heart did a funny thing in her chest when she read it.

****_Thursday._ ** **

As he sat at his escritoire, waiting for the bubbly golden-haired reporter to arrive, he dove into his thoughts, contemplating his life’s recent events, and came to a few conclusions.

Number one: Kara Danvers was messing with him, and she _knew_ it.

With all that bantering, teasing, winking, giggling, touching, glancing, staring, flirting, and all those damn notes, she had him under her spell and was well aware of it. He knew she had a plan and was only playing with his reactions.

Number two: whatever was her goal, he hoped she accomplished it soon, for he was getting impatient.

He wanted to see where she was going with all of that, but if she didn’t do anything quick, he was going to have to take action, for his own sake. It had been less than two weeks since they started to get along, yet he felt like years had passed since he’d yearned for her. Since he’d wanted to be the reason why she laughed so loudly her sides ached. Since he’d wanted to feel her lips on his and kiss away that playful grin she seemed to always have set on her face those days. Since he’d wanted to be able to hold her tenderly all day.

He hadn’t realized how deeply he felt for her. He had never felt that way before, he didn’t understand how it could be possible to feel so much in so little time, and he was _long_ past caring.

Number three: he was craving his morning coffee. Why hadn’t she arrived yet? She was sure taking her sweet time.

Yet… what was time, anyway? Before meeting her, he thought people needed to date for months to be able to tell if they liked someone truly. He glimpsed at his watch, and realized he’d been reflecting for no longer than five minutes. He mumbled a curse, and laughed at his own nonsense, shaking his head, lightheartedly.

_He swore if she got there without his coffee…_

He knew that was unlikely, though. Her things were at her corner, meaning she had gotten there before him and left already. They had a silent agreement that whoever got there first would bring coffee, and if they met each other before getting to leave, they would go together. Though certainly not a rule, it was something they had stablished without words.

He stood up, meaning to go find Winn, when he caught a glimpse of her leaving the elevator.

A smile graced his lips when he saw two cups in her hands.

She had been feeling excitedly nervous since the previous night. She knew it was about time she moved forward. She knew it was time for her to ask him out, yet the feeling of mild anxiety refused to leave the pit of her stomach.

She had thought of multiple ways to do it, and various traits to compliment.

He was just… a lot to take in.

Everything about him left her mesmerized. His hair, his voice, his laugh, his smile…

_His body…_

_Nope!_ She was not going there if she wanted to think clearly.

There was one specific attribute, though, that never failed to captivate her. He had the most beautiful blue-grey eyes. She couldn’t decide on one shade to describe them, for they tended to lean more toward blue when his emotions were intense, and grey, most of the time, when they remained tamed.

For instance, when he cackled so hard that he had to clutch his middle for balance, she could spot a light tone of blue, along with a distinct glow adorning his irises, providing him the most halcyon countenance.

And, when she came to think of it, she had actually observed him way more than she would willingly confess when they weren’t friends, because she remembered quite clearly how the azure in his eyes deepened when he would come to work disheartened or sorrowful, as though the weight on his shoulders had been a tad too heavy to bear.

Over and above the intensity of color his eyes displayed when his passion was strong, she loved the natural shade of grey he showed when nothing out of ordinary was going on. It was simple and assuring, and she found herself feeling almost comforted by it.

So, yeah, that was definitely what she was going to write about.

It _was going to_ work out. It _had_ to.

“Hey there,” she greeted, walking toward him.

“Morning, Kara,” he replied, smirking. “What took you so long?” She snorted, giving him that _‘Excuse me?’_ look, before beaming once more.

“Huge line.” She shrugged, giving him the cup. She moved her hand further, resting it on his arm. “Listen, I’m a little behind on my work for the day, so I’ve gotta rush get that going. Don’t miss me too much.” She squeezed his forearm softly, and stared intensely into his eyes for a few seconds, a playful smile dancing along her lips. Turning around, she walked away, leaving him smiling, intrigued.

_Damn._

He was bringing the cup to his lips, when he noticed a pink piece of paper glued to it.

> _I really love your eyes. (see verse - >)_

He smiled as he, once again, recognized her reference to his own previous note. He turned the paper around, his grin widening a whole heap as he read its content.

> _Dinner tomorrow?_

She would’ve been ludicrously unreasonable if she thought his response would be anything short of extravagant. _He’d been way too eager._

He dropped his cup on his desk, shoved her note into his pocket, and walked hastily toward where he thought he would find her.

She was leaning against a counter in the copy room, reading a few papers as she waited for the machine to finish printing.

She lifted her head, finding him staring at her. Her gaze traveled from his feet to his own eyes. She stood her ground, but there was definitely a hint of nervousness adorning her features.

“Can I talk to you?” he asked, looking at the papers in her hand.

“Yeah, sure.” She turned to the counter, letting go of the files.

When she faced him once more, he had stepped toward her, now standing inches from her. She held her breath, looking at him, expectantly.

In no more than few seconds, he was bringing a hand to her cheek, and crashing his lips against hers. She was surprised at first, but quickly recomposed when he moved his hand from her face, to her waist. Her eyes slipped shut as she brought her arms around his neck.

_God, he tasted nice._

_Too nice._

She didn’t know what she had been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t that.

Even so, she couldn’t complain the slightest amount. She couldn’t be happier about it.

She gained some ground when she sucked at his upper lip, tugging at the hair on the back of his neck.

She had the largest grin on her face when he pulled away, exhaling contentedly. They stood in each other’s embrace, still trapped inside the moment they’d created.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then?” she breathed, and he frowned, teasingly.

“Was I not clear enough?” She laughed, burying her face against his chest.

“You just couldn’t wait till tomorrow, could you?” she whined.

“You love it.” Kara groaned, but her glowing beam gave her away.

“You’re lucky there’s no one else here.” Mon-El chuckled, before moving to trap her lips between his one more time.

_She really couldn’t be surprised, when, a year later, on a Friday, he took her out to dinner, and surprised her with a phosphorescent yellow note, reading:_

> _Would you be a dear and make me the happiest, luckiest, dumbest man alive, giving me the sheer honor of being your husband?_

_She didn’t hesitate to reply, between tears and perhaps just a tad too loudly,_

_“Yes, you jackass!”_

****_._ ** **

_I’m writing a letter nightly,_

_Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, this is the end of the story!  
> thank you soo much for reading!  
> this took a while to plot and write, let me know your thoughts!  
> hope you all are doing well <3
> 
> P.S.: if there's any mistakes, pleeeease let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! What are your thoughts? I'm working on chapter 2, can't promise you when I'll be updating, but hopefully soon!  
> Hope you're doing well <3  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (if you see any mistakes, please let me know. please!)


End file.
